Promises
by Arya Shur'tugal Shadeslayer
Summary: Set 300 years after Eragon leaves Alagaesia and Arya is missing him. Eragon made a promise before he left that Arya doesn't remember. Hopefully better than it sounds! Please read! E/A?


**A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER so round of applause to me! Please review and tell me how I did! Reviews wanted, flames not so much! ;) Arya is my favorite character but I don't think I did her justice in this oneshot and I'm really sorry if they seem a little...okay a lot OOC. :)**

**Disclaimer: We all know CP wrote this...or my story would be great and I would be sitting on a pile of cash right now...and of course Arya and Eragon would end up together...okay enough of my run-on sentence!...read the story! :)**

_** *Arya's POV***_

It had been over 300 years since He had left. 300 years and she was still dealing with the gaping hole where her heart should have been. It had been 300 years since they had last seen each other or even spoken, not that the latter surprised her. "His kind is so fleeting in their thoughts and feelings," she chuckled darkly to herself. "It isn't fair that He would be able to move on while I am forced to suffer this pain every day, never lessening nor fading," she whispered to her dragon through their link. "Little one," Firnen's deep voice rumbled in her head. "Please if not for your sake, then for mine stop dwelling on things past that you cannot fix. Please for both or sake's try and forget them both," Firnen pleaded. "He tried to get you to come with him. You know he can no longer stay here. He had to return the Dragon Rider's to their former glory." Arya interrupted her dragon before he could say anything else, "No Firnen, He made his decision clear that night. You were there that night or do you not remember? He was the one who decided that what we had was not important enough to stay and wait for me!" Arya knew she was being reckless and that her dragon was not to blame for the choices made but she was beyond caring tonight. "He left me here by myself with no regard about anyone or anything! Why he even ripped you and Saphira apart did he not?" "Enough," Firnen roared. "You know as well as I do that he could never stay here even if he wanted to. Yes, he left you, but not because it was what he wanted but because he had to. He was needed to restore the Dragon Riders of old. Do you not remember how he tried to get you to accompany him in his voyage across the sea? Or have you become so blinded by your grief and regret that you are blind to the truth? You also chose this life, this heartache for yourself! You chose to stay behind in Alagaesia. You made that decision not I or anyone else. You said that the elves would need a new leader so soon after your mother's death. And so they Arya, and you were the best Queen the elves have ever before had but you are no longer needed! You stepped up to fill in your mother's role, but that time in your life has long since been over. Please Arya, for the sake of everyone involved in this, can't you realize that you are no longer duty-bound to Alagaesia or to the elves. When will you find out that you can pursue whatever it is you wish to now. If you would realize this we could finally be reunited with the ones our hearts long for." Fueled by her pride and anger, Arya responded to her dragon saying Eragon's name for the first time in 300 years. "No Firnen, Eragon chose his destiny and we chose ours. There is no going back no fixing anything." With her last words still ringing through the clearing, Arya severed her connection with Firnen and ran into the forests of her home, never stopping until darkness fell and forced the weary raven-haired elf to stop. The raven-haired elf fell asleep to thoughts of Eragon and how true her dragon's words were, all the while cursing her pride.

_** *Eragon's POV***_

Eragon let out a frustrated sigh. He had been so sure he wouldn't fail. He had spent the whole night searching yet he hadn't been able to find the object of his search. Coming upon a large clearing, Eragon took sat on a tree stump near the edge of beautiful lake situated in the middle of the ring of trees surrounding the clearing. From his perch on the stump Eragon was able to see his reflection in the lake. Eragon was so immersed in his thoughts that he never noticed the peaceful form of the raven-haired elf. Hearing a startled gasp from his right Eragon spun around and came face-to-face with Arya. Emerald eyes bored into brown searching. Arya's endless emerald eyes showed weariness, confusion, and hope swirling in their depths. Wiping away the solitary tear running down the raven-haired elf's high, proud cheekbones, Eragon took Arya into his arms and murmured her true name. Feeling Arya shiver in response, Eragon whispered "I promised I would return for you." The couple stood locked in each other's embrace as two dragons could be heard bugling their happiness for all to hear. Everything was as it should be; The Blue Rider and his dragon were once again reunited with their mates.


End file.
